


Voltron Returns

by Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Snarky Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak/pseuds/Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak
Summary: Voltron comes back to an evil Galra free Earth, only to deal with an angry Adam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I keep wanting to write about Voltron going home, so I did. Comment if you want this to continue, I have a couple of ideas if y'all would like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore spelling/grammar mistakes, this was probably written when I was sleep deprived :)

“Guys, do you see that? We are literally staring at Earth. Like it’s right there. No galra in sight, no rotting planet, no bad stuff waiting to jump out at us. Guys, we’re home.”

“We can see that Lance.”

“Pidge, be nice to Lance, We’re all a bit emotional right now.

“Shiro?”

“Yes Keith?”

“I may have run away from Adam to look for you.”

“You did what?”

“I also punched Iverson and dropped out of the Garrison program.”

“You did what?!?”

“Yeah, I kinda lived in my Dad’s old shed in the desert for a year. Whoops.”

“And why are you telling me this just now?”

“1. It’s too late for you to do anything. We’re going to be on surveillance basically 24/7 for a while, so I’m safe from your demonic ways. And 2. I just wanted you to know just how screwed we are once Adam sees us.” 

“Oh shit.”

“Shiro cursed!”

“Space Dad said a bad word!”

“Shiro no!”

“Wait, who is Adam and why are your two so scared of him?”

“Allura, one can not simply describe Adam. You’ll see when you meet him.”

“Keith respecting an adult figure? It’s more likely than you think.”

“Shut it Pidge, or I’ll tell Colleen about the state of your room.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh I would. You’re already going to be grounded for life, what’s a little more, hm?”

“I’ll tell Adam about Naxzela.” 

“Have I told you how much I hate you recently, because I think you should know that.”

“Hush you two, we’re getting a transmission from Earth.”

“Shirogane, is that you?”

“Hello Iverson, nice to see you again.” Iverson sighs, rubbing his temples as if even seeing Shiro is giving him a headache.

“I take it you have all of the missing cadets?”

“I do indeed.” Iverson sighs again.

“Is Kogane with you?”

“I might be.”

“Kogane, give me three reasons why I should let you come on base with the rest of the cadets.”

“Because I’m the reason Shiro is back in mostly one piece, Adam will kill you if you don’t, and I’m half alien, so denying me entry is not a way to make friends with the thousands of alien species Voltron is in contact with.”

“Get down here you smug bastard, before Officer White finds out you’re here. And we will be talking about your exploit of alien genetics later.”

The second Iverson logs off, the paladins burst out laughing.

“Keith, you little sneak.”

“Did you really just do that?”

“Keith, none of those were actual reasons! How did you get away with that?”

“Honestly, it was probably the Adam part. We aren’t exaggerating, he’s terrifying when he wants to be.”

“Not that it isn’t hilarious listening to you talk about your fellow Earthlings, but should we not be heading to the base now?”

“Thanks for reminding us Coran, everyone head down to the base. And Keith, be civil.”

“No you.”

“That comeback was lame and you should be disappointed in yourself.”

“Lance, stop flirting with Keith and land your damn lion.”

Everyone lands safely, somehow, and exit the lions only to be met with a line of Garrison officials trying to contain the overeager students. A tall, latino women jumps over them, clearly boosted by someone else, and rushes towards the paladins. They jump to battle stance, far too used to be attacked to be taken by surprise.

“Leandro, get over here you weirdo!”

Lance’s eyes widen, before he throws his weapons on the ground, and races towards the woman. They jump at each other, just barely managing to stay upright coming down.

“Cadet McClain, you were told to wait until they had been verified.”

“I did wait. I saw him, verified with my own eyes that it was him, and took immediate action.”

“Ronnie, stop antagonizing Iverson. That’s Keith and Pidge’s job.”

“Hey beanpole, who’s the girl and why’d she call you Leandro?”

“I’m Veronica, Lance’s twin sister, and I called him Leandro because that’s his name.”

“Ronnie, por favor, por amor a todo lo que es bueno, ¡no hagas esto!”

“Pero hermanito, es mi trabajo avergonzarte.”

“Soy más joven que tú por dos minutos, ¡cállate!”

“Lance, either peak English so we can make fun of you with your sister, or save it for later please.”

“No me digas qué hacer Keith. ¡Hablaré español si quiero!”

“Lance, buddy, this is not the time to yell at Keith in Spanish.”

“Keith? Keith como el piloto de caza caliente Keith? ¿El tipo que fingiste odiar porque no podías manejar tu enamoramiento?”

“Wait, Veronica, repeat that for me? My spanish is a little rusty, but I’m sure I’ll be able to figure out why you’re repeating my charge’s name. Speaking of my charge, why was I not told he was here? Who decided to hide my child? I had to deal with his bullshit for years, I should be notified when he comes back in a giant, mechanical lion!” 

His voice steadily gets louder until he’s practically shouting, his grey eyes cold. Everyone freezes, even the commanders looking a bit scared, when Pidge shoves Keith forward, drawing Adam’s attention. He crosses his arms and cocks a hip, one eyebrow raised in anticipation.

“Keith Akira Kogane, give me one reason why I should not ground you until I am freed from this world, or so help me you will never be allowed to set foot outside of my house ever again!” Keith shrinks in on himself, face growing sheepish as he’s scolded.

“I have a perfectly good excuse. No, don’t give me that look. Stop it. Ok, so I don’t have a good excuse for running away, but I do have a good one for leaving the planet. I found Shiro, and one of these big metal lions took us to fight in a space war for some princess of an almost extinct alien race. We go, fight the purple space cats, as Lance calls them, find out I’m half purple space cat, I join a good group of them, almost die, we save thousands of people, get in huge fights the the head honcho Galra who wants Shiro dead most, beat him, defeat his demented son, made sure his crazy wife won’t hurt anyone, ect ect. I found my mom, a space wolf LAnce keeps calling Kosmo, spent two years on a space whale, and much more. The most important thing in my story is this: It is all Shiro’s fault.”

Adam sighs, and starts muttering things like, “Of course he’s part alien, why the hell not?” and, “Why can’t I have a normal family? Why me?” All while Keith stands looking like a kicked puppy the longer Adam ignores him.

Eventually, Adam sighs, looking defeated.

“Alright, I guess I won’t ground you forever yet. But only if you get your butt over here and hug me you little demon.” Keith does, allowing himself to be used as a human teddy bear.

“Missed you kiddo. Don’t pull that again, no matter what circumstances, no matter who goes missing, you tell me and we deal with it together, you hear me? I refuse to lose you again, you little street rat.”

“Fine. But only if you promise to never let Shiro cook again. Hunk is the only reason I’m still alive.”

“Don’t worry, he’s grounded from doing much of anything for a while.”

“Adam, you can’t ground me.”

“Just did.”

“Adam, life doesn’t work like that.”

“It does now.”

“Would I still be grounded if I told you Keith has a boyfriend now and he didn’t tell you?”

“Keith Akira Kogane, I demand to meet this boy! But only after I find my gun.”

“Adam no. I don’t have a boyfriend. Shiro’s just trying to distract you from the fact that he abandoned us, forcing me to go to space and fight in a war to bring him back.”

“Don’t worry, he’s still in trouble. You are too. Everyone is in trouble. Including your boyfriend.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend!”

“Hey babe.”

“Lance, your timing sucks.”

“Get your hands off of my son! Who do you think you are, courting this poor boy while he is vulnerable, and without even asking his guardians first! You’re lucky you’re a hero, or else you’d be dead.” How he manages to sound completely serious, as well as terrifying while saying that, Keith will never know.

“I apologize for the misunderstanding sir, but I assure you, I did not take advantage of Keith. I asked Keith if he was interested in any sort of relationship, then asked Shiro, Pidge, and even Kolivon if it was alright with them before officially asking Keith to be my boyfriend. I asked for permission almost every second of the day for everything we have done, none of which are the nasty deeds you seem to be thinking of. I keep him away from dairy products, make sure he doesn’t wear himself out by overtraining, make him food, let his space wolf take up over half my bed, teach him internet culture, cuddle him, do spa treatments to save his skin, and more stuff I can’t remember right now.”

“Keith, keep this one. I need another competent member in the family.”

“I’m competent.”

“Shiro, you burn water and try to eat face masks with chips.”

“Shut it Keith, you have Lance do almost everything for you.”

“Excuse you, I let him do those things because he likes doing them. He taught Cosmo to sleep with him because he missed his siblings randomly climbing into his bed. We do all that skin voodoo stuff because his family had a habit of doing it. And he makes decent food. Not Hunk level, but pretty good.”

“No comment on the cuddling?”

“He’s warm and I’m not.”

“Fair.”


	2. Boyfriends and T-Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title explains it pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I'll continue this, but here's the second chapter! Hope y'all enjoy, and please stay moderately safe!

“Laaannncceee!”

“Keith, shouting his name isn’t going to make him magically appear. He’s probably with his family right now.”

“Laannnnccccceeeeee!”

“Shiro, this is all your fault.”

“How is this my fault?”

“I don’t know, maybe because you let my son join an intergalactic space war and fall for a smooth talking boy whose family probably has him on lockdown for at least the next year as punishment for joining an alien princess’s war!”

“Laaaaaaaannnnnnnccccccceeeeeeee!”

“Keith stop yelling!”

“Takashi, leave my son alone! He’s grieving!”

“Lance isn’t dead!”

“Doesn’t matter, he’s mourning his first love.”

“Keith, I swear to Alfor, if you yell one more time, I’m shooting you back in space!”

“Adam, Shiro’s being insensitive!”

“Adam, Keith’s being a needy little-”

“Um, should I come back another time?”

“Lance!”

“Keith, get off him!”

“Now is not the time to use your climbing skills!”

“I told you he didn’t need rock climbing lessons!”

“That was the first thing he ever asked for, how was I supposed to say no?”

“You weren’t, it was actually really cute to see you struggling to keep up with him.”

“I almost died Adam.”

“Oh don’t be a baby.”

“I fell and got a concussion!”

“It was just a mild one!”

“The doctor put me on bedrest for a week!”

“I took care of you!”

“Yeah, and painted my nails rainbow when I was asleep, gave me a full face of makeup, and took a picture to post on the Garrison’s website to prove it was LGBTQ+ friendly.”

“It worked.”

“Woah, that picture’s the reason I decided to come here honestly.”

“Lance, ignore them and cuddle me. I’m dying of touch starvation.”

“Keith, you’re literally using me as a pillow. I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“Love me. Keep me warm. Laugh with me. Make me food on occasion. Help me keep Kosmo alive. Ect.”

“I think I can do that, but only on one condition.”

“I’ve literally killed for you, try me.”

“Meet my family for dinner? Shiro and Adam too.”

“Is Zarkon still an option?”

“Keith.”

“Alright, but I want at least an hour of cuddle time before to mentally prepare myself.”

“Sounds fair to me.”

“Shiro, remember when we were that cute?”

“Not really.”

“Oh come on, I used to be super romantic!”

“You asked me out after you pinned me during sparring in front of all the staff.”

“Seems nice enough to me.”

“Lance, you don’t get it. It was at a fundraiser. Lots of rich, important people we were trying to impress to get more funding. We weren’t even supposed to be sparring, one lady asked for proof of our abilities, so Adam tackled me.”

“We got the funding, didn’t we?”

“Yes, and we got suspended from classes for a month.”

“I don’t know why you’re complaining, you got a month of me to yourself.”

“Flirt later. Get ready for dinner with Lance’s family now.”

“That means you have to get off him so you can get ready.”

“Nooooooo.”

“You have ten seconds or I am physically picking you up and locking you in your room until you’re ready.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

“I’m pretty sure they weren’t like this when we were in space.”

“Eh, this was pretty normal before the whole space thing. Then again, Keith was barely fifteen and Shiro was still trying to be “young and relatable”...Keith, don’t you dare break that door! The sooner you get dressed, the sooner you can get out! And Shiro, stop looking so smug. You still have to get ready yourself. And yes, you will be wearing the Tie.”

“Why do I feel like that should be capitalized?”

“Because it should. It should also have a Trademarked symbol on it.”

“What is the Tie?”

“A rainbow tie that says “I left my boyfriend for space”.”

“Ouch.”

“Mhmm, he’s lucky I’m not making him wear the shirt that goes with it.”

“What does the shirt say?”

“I also adopted a bunch of kids, got PTSD, and lost an arm.”

“Does Keith have one of those too?”

“It’s in the mail as we speak.”

“Nice.”

“All of you are getting one, with a specialized message from your families.”

“Suddenly I don’t like this idea.”


End file.
